


Come back when you can

by mlady_lyarra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hot Pie saves the day!, Reunions, Talking, s8e5 fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlady_lyarra/pseuds/mlady_lyarra
Summary: Arya stops at her way to King's Landing at the Inn at the Crossroads and meets here an old friend.OrHot Pie  has more sense than his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My little tragic babes need someone who will help them get some sense. Why couldn't it be Hot Pie?

„Hello, Arry."

She lifted her gaze from the cup of ale in her hand. Her eyes met his. She smiled softly. The Hound, sitting next to her, rolled his eyes. She kicked him under the table and gave the second man all her attention. _Man_. It was weird to think about her friend as of a man, but it was true. He was a grown man, _maybe too much grown,_ she thought with chuckle.

„Hi, Hot Pie."

She pointed at the spot opposite her. He sat on the bench. As always, she could see excitement in his expression. At least, he didn't change.

„You did it, Arry! Everyone know. You killed him. You're saviour of the Westeros!"

„'Tis great to see you're well. You look good," she said, trying to avoid this conversation. She was forced to talk about this many times in previous days and didn't want to do it again.

„Well, I can't say same thing 'bout you." She looked at him with questioning look. She didn't understand.

„You look _terrible_ ," Hot Pie said honestly. The Hound burst out laughting. He laughted so much that ale came out his nose. It was strange to see him this way. Always serious Sandor Clegane, now doing _this_. She wrinkled her nose in confussion.

Arya shook head and lifted her eyebrows at Hot Pie. _What the hell did he mean?_ He was always bad in small talks, but never this much.

When he noticed her expression, he quickly added. „You know...you look tired. And like something... like something sorrows you. What's wrong, Arry?"

 _Oh, and it's here. Fuck._ „Nothing's wrong. I'm just-" she didn't get a chance to finish. The Hound disrupted her.

„'Tis probably about that fucking Baratheon of hers," he said and took a sip of ale. „It tasts like someone pissed into it!" he spitted the liquid. „Don't you have something better? I've grown to use to drink castle ale in these weeks and I won't drink this _shit_." Hot Pie pointed at the bar behind him.

When Clegane left, he became studying her expression. She tried to put on that mask she was taught to use in The House of Black and White, but failed. His face suddenly brightened.

„Oh, that's it! That's the think that's bothering you." Arya knew it would be useless to lie to him. She nodded.

„So, it's some shitty lord who's sorrowing you. You highborns and your problems!" Hot Pie paused for a moment. He seemed to think about something heavilly. After a while, he continued.

„I thought Baratheons are dead. Heard that that big woman, _I suppose she was a knight, with that nice armour of hers..._ I heard she killed last one of them. Brother of late king, Stannis. Then who's _this_ one?"

„Bastard. He's a bloody bastard legitimised by that Dragon Queen. You know, Robert enjoyed whoring all around Westeros and had much more children than that brother fucking bitch who sits on that damned chair now," the Hound answered instead of her. He was back, with some better ale and clearly in the cups already.

„Stop," she whispered while she was piercing him with deadly glare. But he didn't pay attention.

„That lad don't know even single shit 'bout lordship, but he knows _another thing_ , doesn't he?" he grinned at her.

„Enough," she said through gripped teeth this time. „You're drunk. Go piss off and suit yourself." But he continued.

„He knows how to ring your bells, am I right?"

„Shut up, Clegane," she growled. If look could kill, he would be ten times dead now. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore. „Shut up, you old shit!" she cried out. Everyone in the inn turned at her, confused. She didn't notice she was standing until now. Embarrased, she sat down again.

„Need to piss. And maybe find a place where I would rest _in peace_. You two fuckers are driving me crazy," the Hound said after he saw her expression. _She'll deal with him later._

„So... If I understand well, you have a lover?" Hot Pie asked her with wide eyes. She sighted. She almost forgot about him. First, Arya tried to avoid his gaze, but she wasn't succesful. He looked like excited child, who was promised a lemoncakes. She won't be able to turn him down.

„Yes, I suppose I can call him that." He squeaked and widened his eyes even more.

„Tell me more," he begged her.

„No."

„Please, Arry. I won't tell anyone."

Gods, it will be long evening.

„That's not the problem..."

„Then tell me. What's his name?"

Fuck. Fuck, no. It's here. She simply couldn't tell him his name.

„You will freak out like some old Septa."

„Tell me. You promised you'll tell me."

No, she didn't promise him. But she didn't want to argue with him. She had enough all this shit. She only wanted to rest.

„You'll not let it be, will you? You really want to know?" she sighted.

He simply nodded.

She could see excitement in his eyes.

„Well then, it's Gendry."

„WHAT?!" he squeaked like a pig and fell off the bench.

„Calm down, lad. Not everyone need to know about it."

„I told you you'll freak out like old Septa. You should listen me sometimes," she hissed at him and then norvously smiled at the customs of the inn who were watching them again.

„But... How did it even happened? He's a fucking Baratheon?!" he asked her while he was collecting himself from the floor.

And so she told him.

 

. . .

 

It was long after opening hours of the inn when she finished. They were the last ones in the dark main hall, only lonely candle lighting it up.

„So, what happened between you two?" he disrupted her from her thoughts.

„How do you know?"

„What?"

„How do you know something happened between us?"

„Oh. Why would you leave him like this? Where are you even going?" he asked her and sipped from his cup.

„Kill the queen," she said without second thought. She lifted her gaze and realized that he was looking at her, horrifled.

„What? Someone has to do it. Why not me?"

„You know you can die?" he told her, pained expression drawn on his face.

„Of course I know, stupid. But I must do it. I want her to suffer for everything she ever done, I want her to die slowly, painfully. I want to see her frightened, just before I slit her throat," she told him and suddenly, she felt how he took her hand in his. She never saw him this serious.

„Arry, you must not do it. There's many other people who deserve to kill her too - that little Lannister brother of hers, the Queen with Dragons, or your brother - the one who's King...or was. I don't really know. You should go back to _Winterhell_. Let them enjoy it, don't take this chance from them. _You just killed the Night King, Arry!"_

„You already did your part. Now it's _their_ time."

 _Gods_.

She felt like little girl again. _Why did she believe she had bigger law than anyone else?_

„Thank you, Hot Pie," she told him and then did the most unexpected thing - she hugged him. He was soft, it felt like hugging a sack of floor. She chuckled.

„Will you finnaly tell me what happened between you and Gendry? Why are you like this?" he asked her when they parted.

„He...he came to me just after Daenerys legitimized him. He was quite drunk. I wasn't surprised, that Dornish wine is _really_ good. After I almost shot him with an arrow, of course not on purpose!" she made Hot Pie sure, because he looked at her startled. Then, she continued. „He told me all about _that_ , about how he can't use a fork and how he can't hold a keep and other things. Then he dropped on his knee and asked me to marry him. And...I dimissed. I-"

„What?!"

„Yes,I know, it wa-"

„Have you both lost your mind?!" he stood up from the table sharply.

„I don't thin-"

„You two are completely _lost_ without me. Stay here," he demanded, shook his head and walked to the kitchen. She didn't understand his sudden change of the behavior.

„Where are you going?!" Arya shouted after him. She didn't get any response. At the moment she opened her mouth to call him again, he stormed back in the main hall, carrying a bag.

„You should get some rest. We're leaving at the daybreak. Go to your room and pack the things, aye? You won't have much time at the morning-"

„Wait wait wait, Hot Pie. Slow down. Why all this chaos? Will you finnaly tell me what are you doing?!" she stood too and crossed the room, so she was standing opposite him now.

„We're leaving to _Winterhell_ , you stupid. You two need a help and who is more suited for it than me, mhm?  So, do as I said," with this words, he handed her that bag and turned on his heel.

She didn't corrected him about how he pronounced „ _Winterfell_." It made her remember of old times on the run. If would everything work according his, their trinity will reunite again.

Before completely leaving the room, he turned to her one more time.

„Why are you still standing here? Go prepare."

She shook her head and chuckled. He's unbelievable, she thought and turned to the stairs leading to her room. She really should listen to him and rest for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Hot Pie are on their way to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the sequel!  
> Sorry guys, it took me long time.  
> Today I finnaly forced myself to write another chapter. I wrote this while I was watching hockey world championship. We won over Italy. Yay! I guess it helped me with writing. XD  
> So, I'm going to cut this note off, it's getting quite long.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

„Get up. It's time!" Hot Pie shouted while he bursted into her room. It was early in the morn, sun barely rised. She groaned and pressed blanket more tightly to her body.

„We need to leave," he said.

„Why in so hurry? Did you kill someone? Or did you do something else improper? No, you didn't. Let me sleep then," she rolled at her side.

„Arry. I said we're leaving. Now. Everything is prepared. If you want to arrive in time, we should set off."

After all, she needed to admit that  he's got a point. She slowly climbed from the bed and started to dress. Hot Pie decently let her and was looking out of the window 'till she wasn't ready.

They went down the stairs and left the inn. Arya looked caringly at him. After all, it was his home for six long years and he was leaving now. It was the first home he had after his parent's died, she realised. And it was long ago, he was only a boy then. Still he gave up everything he had and knew. He was doing it for her. And she was wery grateful about it. She needed to tell him. Tell him that it wasn't neccesary.

„Hot Pie, you know you must not do it. You can stay home, you don't need to accompany me. You already helped me and I will not forget it."

He looked her straight into the eyes. „I want to do it. I want to follow you, to help you, start a new life. Yes, this old one is fine, but something is missing. Who knows, aybe I will find out at Winterhell..."

„-fell. Winterfell."

„Okay, okay, Winterfell then."

She smiled.

...

„What's wrong with you?" Arya asked while she turned at her horse to see him.

„Everything's fine. It's trully perfect. There's no need to worry," Hot Pie grimaced at her.

She shook her head disaprovingly.

„Tell me," she ordered.

„If you really must know." „

Aye, I must."

„I... I think my horse is tired."

She raised an eyebrow. The mare looked perfectly fine.

„Tell me truth."

„Fiiine," he groaned.

„I never really learned how to ride a horse. Yes, I know how to sit on it, but that's all." He paused for a moment. „I feel like I have my ass pierced with thousand needles. And hammer. Someone smacked my ass with hammer. Or kicked me? I don't know. Is that ache normal?" he looked at her, unsteady.

„No, it's not," she breathed out, trying not to laugh. „We'll stop here."

„No, Arry. I can handle it. We need to move-."

„Stop it. You know it's hopeless." Altrought he didn't like it, they stopped.

...

„Dinner is served!" Hot Pie called. She didn't saw him, because she was taking care of horses.

She left them after she made sure that their front legs were tied properly. It was old trick her father taught her - if you tie horse's front legs together, they wouldn't be able to run off, but it will be comfortable for them. They could move freely thanks to it.

„Here you are," he proclaimed when she arrived and handed her food. She looked at it and must smile. They had rabbit she caught before that day. But it wasn't what she smiled about. He also handed her a loaf of bread. She was sure he made it, because it was shaped in the form of direwolf, as the one he gave her back then.

„I quite improved, didn't I? Since the last time..."

„You did. It really looks like direwolf now. No offence, but last time it was more of a sheep. After all, it was your first attempt," she laughted.

„No, it wasn't. It was the second. First time I gave it to you personally, second it was that big lady I gave it to. She was looking for you, I thought she handed it over to you..."

„Well, she didn't find me," she said while she bit off the piece of bread. It was delicious.

Truth be told, she lied to him. Yes, lady... _no, now ser_ Brienne really found her, but they hadn't got much time to talk. But Arya didn't want to burden him with it.

They sat together on the ground and started eating silently. He broke the silence after a while. „It seems like I should learn how to make a stag formed bread," he laughted. „You know, when you're going to marry Baratheon."

„I didn't say I'm going to marry him!" she snapped.

„Please, Arry, you two _are_ going to marry and you know it well enough."

She didn't respond.

He tried to lighten current situation. „These antlers will be death of me. Why must they have an animal in the sigil that's this hard to shape?"

„Orys Baratheon back then probably didn't think about poor bakers who will try to bake his sigil," she laughted and he immediately joined her.

All was right.

...

She told him after three days of their ride. They were getting closer to the Neck, slowed down by Hot Pie's inability to ride a horse right. She tried to teach him, but he was a slow learner.

They were lying under their blankets, each if them at one side of the campfire. They weren't pressed together as she used to lay with Gendry. He offered it to her, said that he wouldn't mind, but she declined. It just... didn't feel right. She was used to sleep that way with him, _no one else_. Not even Hot Pie, who she knew for years. With the thought of him she smiled. She missed him terribly. She knew it was her fault that they weren't together now. She wanted nothing more than see him again, to talk with him again, _to kiss him again_. She couldn't wait. But...

„What's it?" he asked her suddenly. She looked at him and find out that he watched her.

„Why aren't you sleeping? You'll be tired at the morning..."

„I can't sleep. And you neither, as I see."

„Hot Pie, I'm having a watch, don't you remember?" she smiled.

„Oh..." he noticed his fault and blushed, ashamed. „You look like something is bothering you. What's it?" he asked again.

She sighted.

„You can trust me..."

„I know," she breathed heavilly. „I... I'm just not sure if I'm doing the right thing. Maybe it's useless. I don't really know what will happen when we'll get here. What if he won't want to see me? What if he'll hate me? I'm worried," she finished and looked at him.

He seemed like he was thinking hard, trying to fing right words. „I'm sure it will end good. You're supposed to be together, I can't find a reason why would he ignore you. Yes, you hurted him, but it was all so sudden and he was drunk. I'm sure he thought about it and realised that he was a fool. I can't say what he will Tell you, but I'm sure he'll be beatific to see you again."

There was a silence between them again.

He yawned suddenly. „Sorry, I think I won't stand even longer. Wake me up for the next watch."

„You've got something to think about now..." he added and after a while, all Arya heard was his snoring.

...

„It's getting colder up here."

„Hot Pie, we didn't even passed through the Neck. Wait for the Moat Cailin. There starts _real_ _North_."

„Well, it's cold enough here," he grunted.

„Think about Winterfell's kitchens. It may help you last. Remember what I told you about it?" she asked, wanting to divert attention somewhere elsewhere.

„You said that I will be pleased. That Winterhe- Winterfell's kitchen are _five times bigger_ than my old one in the inn," he smiled dreamily.

She smirked to herself.

They ridden 'till the sundown. Now they were looking for useful place to rest. But it was hard in these lands. The Neck, seigniory of lord Howland Reed, was full of swamps and it was impossible to break a camp in the middle of one. They needed to find some steady ground, or they could possibly end up stucked here forever. So they continued riding on the King's road, looking around. Hot Pie complained how cold it was here again, and Arya didn't find force to argue with him again, so she let him.

„...as I said, it's up to nothing. We should stay overnight just here, on the road. It's safest pla-."

„Shhh," Arya hushed him.

„Stop hushing me, woman."

„Shut up Hot Pie," she whispered and dismounted the horse. He followed soon after.

„I heard voices. From there," she explained herself when she led him closer. They hid behind nearby bushes and approximated even more.

„The camp," he pointed out as soon as they saw it.

„I see."

„Friends or foes?"

„Look at the sigils. What do you see?" she asked him.

„It's... It's wolves."

„Direwolves," she corrected him.

„House Stark. We can join them."

So they returned back on the King's road for their horses. Hot Pie finnaly stopped complaining and Arya was grateful about it.

...

„Who's it?" soldier asked them when they aproached.

„It's Arya Stark of Winterfell," she told him calmly. As soon as he heard that, he bowed before her. It made her uncomfortable. She never liked when people bowed before her, not when she was a child and there was no difference now. She turned to look at Hot Pie behind her. He was in awe. He never saw people behaving her that way. Yes, she was a highborn, but it was easy to forget.

„Arise, please. And rather tell me where I can find Lord Jon."

„Back at Winterfell, my lady." She was confused.

„Then who leads you?"

„Lord Baratheon, my lady."

Oh.

She heard how Hot Pie squawked behind her happily, but she really didn't mind. She let out a hard breath and closed her eyes. She didn't expect they'll reunite this much soon. She wasn't prepared. But whar should she do? She bit her lip and continued.

„Then take me to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Pie is such a sweetheart, don't you think?  
> Next chapter will be hopefully soon enough. Thank for all reads, comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio finnaly reunites!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry y'all. I really wanted to finish this story sooner, but writer's block caught me too. After several unsuccessful tries I gave up. But now it seems that block is away. Yay!
> 
> I won't disturb you from reading anymore. Enjoy!

They stopped before the tent. Arya was nervous, she felt like her heart stuck in her neck, like her legs were made of jelly.

 _There he was_ , she thought. _Behind that thin fabric._

_She dissapeared weeks ago, didn't tell anyone where she headed. Maybe they already figured it out. Yes. She wanted anything more than avenge her loved ones, whom were taken from her. And it was mostly Cersei's fault. She wanted to kill her, to end all of this misery._

_They surely knew._

She felt heavy hand drop on her shoulder. When she turned, she realised that it was Hot Pie.

„Let's greet our little lord," he grinned at her. She smiled fondly and followed the soldier.

„My lord, you've got visitors," guard said formally before exiting the tent. 

There he really was. He was sitting by a folding table, trying to decipher text on some letter. He groaned and put it away.

Then, he looked up and their gazes locked.

„Arya," he breathed out.

She could have seen the way his blue ocean blue eyes brighted. He slowly, awestuck, walked around the table that stood in the middle of the tent. _Too much slowly._ She wanted only to cross the room and hold him, hold him tightly and promise that she wouldn't leave again. Never. He stopped before the table and studied her carefully. The fearless She-wolf of Winterfell was unsteady.

Then, suddenly, her expression melted and she felt like little girl again. Little naive girl, who liked to play with her brothers, impressed by swordplay. Who afflicted her mother who wanted her to be a proper young lady, like her sister. Girl who used to pick flowers for her beloved father. Who liked to run around on her skinny muddy legs, who befriended everyone.

A small smile appeared on his face.

She crossed the distance between them hurriedly. He was only quick enough to open his arms for her before they collided. She laid her hands around his neck as he pressed her to him tightly.

„I feared," he murmured. „I was so terrifled when I heard that you left Winterfell on your own. I thought I will never see you again." She opened her mouth, ready to oppose.

„Why are you here, Arya? By this time you should be at King's Landing already. Why aren't you then? What happened?" he blurted like he couldn't wait anymore.

It's here. She placed a hand on his broad chest and sighted, looking at her feet. She found herself unable to look him in the eyes. „I -I made a mistake. I shoudn't went to King's Landing."

„Like I don't know it," Gendry growled.

He squeezed his nose root. „I was just worried, it's all," he said much calmer.

Arya reached her hand and slowly cupped his cheek. She felt his strong, unshawed jaw under her fingers. Then, she sighted and he locked their gaze.

„I met-...I got some sense," she corrected herself quickly. She wouldn't tell Gendry about him now.

„I don't even know where he is now..." she mumbled almost inaudibly, but he still heard that. Hot Pie suddenly disapeared after they entered the tent. 

„Who? Your sense?"

„What?"

„You said you don't know where he's now. Your sense, isn't it?"

„Gods, Gendry, you stupid."

_Now. Now it was time to tell him._

„I said, I thought about that. About your offer," she closed her eyes. „You know, it's not... it's not that I don't want to marry you. I didn't really even tell you no. _I do love you_ too. I just won't make a proper lady. Everyone reminded me when I was a girl, that no one would ever want to marry me...because I can't stitch properly. Because I don't dance or sigh over love stories of some honorable knights and fair maidens."

She snorted.

„That's not me. I like to fight with sword, ride a horse faster than wind blows. I like to wrestle, train archery, roll into the mud. Run into the woods when I want.

That's what I like.

That's nothing lady's doing.

That's why I declined.

It hurted me. Really. But it was neccesary."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

He stood silently, looking like he was thinking hard. Then he finnaly spoke.

„If you...If you can't be my lady, then be my lord!" he smiled at her, eyes wide opened.

She raised her eyebrows.

„Gendry, I was serious..."

„So was I," he laughted. 

„You know, you don't sound too serious if you laugh while saying it."

But he ignored her statement. 

„I wouldn't force you to wear gowns or behave like some damned lady. I love you the way you are. I love you when you're muddy and sweaty, when you fight with Needle or ride a horse. If I could, I would decline queen's lordship within a minute. But I'm not able."

She sighted. „As I said, I want to be with you, but I feared. So much. I feared I won't please you, that you will became bored of me one day and find someone else. But I don't fear anymore. I thought about all of it on my way to King's Landing and with some help I figured out that I was acting like a fool. So, I know I want too much, but could you please, please forgive me?"

„Of course I can. By the way, my offer is still valid," he said with a smirk.

„Really?"

„Really. Wouldn't you mind it I try again?"

She nodded playfully.

He bent the knee before her. Suddenly, he found himself unable to speak. She encouragingly squeezed his hand and smiled down at him. After it, he knew what will he say.

„Arya, I never met someone more stubborn and loyal like you. Even when you are such a pain in my arse, I love you more than anything. And I need you, I really do. I can't imagine life without you. I swear that you won't pity your decision if you marry me. I know that you trully don't want to be a lady, but as I said before, you can, be my lord."

She breathed heavilly. Then answered.

„I will, Gendry. I will marry you, I will be your lord. As in the Tom O'Seven's song. I'll keep you warm and safe and guard you with my sword. With Needle, you know. Maybe I will need a larger sword than it. So I can guard your giant body properly," she teased him and laughted.

„As you wish, Arya."

She noticed that he didn't call her „milady" and grinned at him.

There was a silence between them for a while. Suddenly, Gendry broke it.

„Well, as in old Tom's song, you say?"

She nodded.

„Then I'll be your lady love, won't I?" he laughted and curtsied.

She smacked him in the arm.

He caught her by the wrist and pulled her closer before she could smack him again.

 _But she didn't_. Instead of smacking him she stood up on her tiptoes and softly brushed her lips againist his. Immediately, he responded and leaned into the kiss. It was sweet and slow, not like their first kiss, hurrying and wanting. She smiled againist his lips.

„FINNALY!" roared Hot Pie.

Both of them jumped aside, shocked.

Arya really forgot that they weren't alone.

„What the fuck just happened?!" Gendry cried out, confused.

„I can ask the same!" their companion answered, shouting too.

„And even, who are yo-" Gendry didn't get a chance to finish. He realised who had he been talking to.

„No. It can't be! Is it really you?" Gendry said, studying the other man carefully.

„Well, yes. I'm I. Isn't it strange?" he teased him.

Arya covered her head in palms to hide her amusement. „You're both so stupid, did I ever tell you?"

„Aye."

„Almost all the time."

After a awkward moment of silence both men remembered they've something to discuss.

„Hot Pie! What the hell are you doing here? You look different," Gendry broke it.

He crossed the room and hugged him with bone-crushing embrance.

„I came up here with Arry. We met at Inn at the Crossroads and she needed someone to make her got sense. So, I am here, helping her repair what you two dumbasses ruined. It seems like I was succesful. But Arya, rember what I told you. Next time don't call him stupid. He could get angry-"

„He? He is used to it," Arya laughted.

„Now let's sit down, and get some ale. I'm curious to hear what heppened to you in these years we were apart," said Gendry.

„As my lord commands," replied the other two and followed him. 

 _All was right_ , Arya thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „„FINNALY!" roared Hot Pie." - He's representing whole Gendrya fandom again. xD
> 
> As always, please let me know your opinion. I'm not very happy with this chapter, it could be longer and better written... I'm curious to know what do you think.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @mlady-lyarra (I know, it's big username change :D)

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it? Let me know in comments :)


End file.
